


Dean... J'ai froid

by Cozaure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Powerless Castiel, Protective Dean, Sick Castiel, Supportive Sam Winchester, Weak Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozaure/pseuds/Cozaure
Summary: Suite à la perte de ses pouvoirs, Castiel souffre d'une maladie que Dean et Sam ne parviennent pas à guérir, et se sentir si impuissant et si incapable d'aider l'ange rend Dean complètement fou. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider son meilleur ami, mais peut-être qu'une suggestion de Sam pourra l'aider...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Dean... J'ai froid

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et que j'avais posté sur fanfiction.net, mais j'ai depuis migré sur AO3. C'était la première fois que j’écrivais sur Supernatural. Ça faisait longtemps que j’en avais envie, mais j’avais peur de ne pas maîtriser assez les personnages… J’espère avoir réussi à les rendre aussi réalistes que possible, j’ai pu être influencée par les nombreuses fanfictions que j’ai lues et qui ont fini par me motiver à enfin oser écrire sur eux ! J’espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Et pour le contexte, ça ne correspond pas vraiment à un moment précis de la série, c’est juste Cas qui a perdu ses pouvoirs et qui a attrapé une sorte de maladie suite à ceci…

« Dean… J’ai froid ! ». 

Dean jette un œil à l’ange recroquevillé dans le canapé du bunker. Il grelotte, il est pâle, ses lèvres sont presque bleues. Son cœur se brise. Il fut un temps où Cas n’avait jamais froid, jamais chaud, imperméable à toute sensation physique. « Avant qu’il ne me rencontre », ne peut-il s’empêcher de penser, et une vague de culpabilité l’envahit. Il détourne soudain violemment le regard : il ne peut pas supporter de le voir ainsi plus longtemps, et il se précipite dans la cuisine. Une minute de plus face à l’ange si mal en point, et ses yeux se seraient humidifiés. Et Dean Winchester ne pleure pas, pas en public, pas lorsqu’on peut le voir, même si le dit public est seulement composé de son frère et de son meilleur ami. 

Il s’appuie sur le comptoir du plan de travail, tête baissée, yeux fermés, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Une main se pose sur son épaule, réconfortante. 

« Va le voir, Dean, il a besoin de toi. 

-Je… Je ne peux pas, bredouille Dean. Je ne supporte pas de le voir… comme ça. 

-Et lui ne supporte pas d’être loin de toi. Ne le laisse pas au moment où il a le plus besoin de toi… ». 

Dean se sent soudainement honteux. Il a, encore une fois, fait preuve d’égoïsme. Sans ses pouvoirs, Cas est humain, Cas est désorienté, Cas est probablement mort de peur. Cas a toujours été là pour lui, et c’est ainsi qu’il le remercie ? En le fuyant ? Il passe son avant-bras sur ses yeux, dans un geste brusque, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. 

« Mais… Je ne peux rien faire pour lui… Lui il m’a aidé si souvent, et maintenant que c’est à mon tour, je ne peux rien faire… Sam, je ne supporte pas d’être impuissant ! 

-Je vais faire des recherches. Mais ce dont il a besoin, là, juste maintenant, c’est d’un peu de soutien, de réconfort ». 

Alors Dean sort une tasse, une bouteille de lait, et prépare un chocolat chaud pour Cas, car il sait que l’ange n’aime pas le café. Puis il se dépêche de courir jusqu’à sa chambre pour en ramener une épaisse couette, parce qu’une petite couverture ne sera pas suffisante. Et il revient dans la pièce où se trouve Cas, toujours grelottant, toujours aussi pâle. 

« Dean… J’ai froid… 

-Je sais, Cas, je sais… » 

Dean pose la tasse brûlante sur la table basse, et enveloppe Castiel dans la couverture. Puis il récupère la tasse, et lui tend. Cas laisse un bras sortir de la couette, et attrape la tasse fumante. 

« Doucement, c’est encore chaud, ne te brûle pas ! » lance Dean, et Cas souffle doucement sur le liquide à l’intérieur de la tasse, pour le faire refroidir. 

Dean observe son meilleur ami faire, inquiet, anxieux. 

« Ca va mieux, Cas ? Tu aimes bien ? » 

Cas lui adresse un faible sourire. 

« Oui, merci beaucoup, Dean ! ». 

Mais soudain, un violent frisson le parcourt, et son bras tremble, et une partie du chocolat chaud se renverse sur la couette blanche de Dean. Cas laisse échapper un faible son horrifié : 

« Oh non Dean, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je n’ai pas fait exprès ! » 

Dean lui reprend la tasse, et ses doigts effleure ceux de Cas : l’ange a toujours froid, si froid, trop froid. 

« Ce n’est rien, Cas, je la passerai à la machine ! Si tu as toujours froid, je vais te chercher une autre couverture. ». 

Cette fois, Dean lui apporte non seulement une couverture, mais aussi un gros pull en laine bien chaud, qu’il adore porter l’hiver, et qui lui a toujours tenu chaud. Il aide Cas à enlever son fin trench-coat pour enfiler le pull à la place, et il replace les couvertures. Puis il s’assoit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel Cas est installé, et il le fixe, toujours inquiet. Cas ne dit rien, il semble épuisé. 

« Essaie de dormir, Cas, ça te fera du bien ! ». 

Cas essaie de fermer les yeux, mais un violent frisson le parcourt. Ses dents claquent. 

« J’ai froid, Dean… Je n’arrive pas à dormir… ». 

La tasse de chocolat chaud a refroidi à présent, et Dean, impuissant, ne sait plus quoi faire. Il retourne dans la cuisine, ouvre les placards mais ne trouve pas ce qu’il cherche. Alors il retourne voir Sam dans la bibliothèque. 

« Cas va mieux ? demande son frère. 

-Non… Je ne comprends pas… Je lui ai donné deux couvertures, un pull, une boisson chaude…. Et il a toujours aussi froid, et il est fatigué, mais il n’arrive pas à s’endormir… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J’ai cherché une bouillote dans la cuisine, sans en trouver… Tu sais s’il y en a une dans le bunker ? » 

Sam secoue la tête négativement, et Dean semble dépité. 

« Alors je ne sais plus quoi faire… 

-T’est-il venu à l’esprit, commence alors doucement Sam, que ce dont Cas a besoin, que ce que tu peux lui offrir, actuellement, facilement, c’est simplement de la chaleur humaine ? ». 

Dean relève la tête, interloqué. Non, ça ne lui est pas venu à l’esprit. Enfin, presque pas. Enfin, peut-être bien qu’en emmitouflant l’ange dans une couette, tout à l’heure, il a eu, l’espace d’un court instant, envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Peut-être bien qu’il meurt d’envie de s’asseoir à côté de lui pour le réconforter, et sûrement, pour se réconforter lui aussi. Peut-être bien qu’il voudrait doucement attraper sa main froide, et la serrer entre les siennes pour la réchauffer. Mais en a-t-il seulement le droit ? Cas a toujours été là pour lui ; il l’a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, et l’a soigné plus souvent encore. Cas a toujours répondu quand Dean l’a appelé, Cas a fait tant de sacrifice pour lui, Cas s’est toujours démené pour l’aider. Et maintenant que c’est à Dean de lui retourner la faveur, il est incapable de le guérir de sa maladie. Alors, Dean juge qu’il ne mérite pas de s’asseoir à côté de l’ange ; car plonger ses yeux dans ceux si bleus de Cas est le plus beau des réconforts, et il ne mérite pas une si belle récompense, pas quand il est si impuissant, si inutile. 

« Dean, je continue les recherches ; j’ai trouvé un livre qui traite des anges renvoyés du Paradis pour vivre en humains sur la Terre ; il y a un chapitre sur les maladies à l’intérieur, je pense trouver quelque chose. Mais toi, retourne auprès de lui, il ne pourra pas aller mieux sans toi. Il a besoin de toi ». 

Oui, Cas a peut-être besoin de lui, mais Dean est incapable de l’aider, incapable de répondre à cet appel. Honteux, il retourne néanmoins auprès de Cas. Il semble si faible, si vulnérable, noyé au milieu des couvertures, mais lorsqu’il lève son regard bleu perçant vers Dean, c’est Dean, debout devant lui, mal à l’aise, qui se sent minuscule. Et il ne sait plus quoi dire, soudainement intimidé. Alors il reste à quelques mètres de l’ange, et se dandine d’un pied à l’autre, se tordant les mains. 

« Cas… commence-t-il, bougeant d’un pied à l’autre, je suis désolé… » 

Cas affiche un air terrifié l’espace d’un instant, puis cette peur est remplacée par un voile de tristesse infini, et Dean a envie de pleurer. 

-Ce… Ce n’est pas grave, Dean. Je… Je comprends. Je ne t’en veux pas, c’est normal. ». 

Et il repousse les couvertures comme il peut, tente de se redresse, se lève, chancelant. Il essaie de faire un pas, mais manque de tomber. En un instant, Dean comble la distance qui les sépare, et rattrape l’ange, qui s’accroche à lui, désespérément. Ses mains sont sur ses bras, et Cas serre sa chemise aussi fort qu’il le peut. 

« Mais, Cas, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

-Eh bien… Je pars, c’est ce que tu essaies de me demander, non ? » 

Dean le fixe, incrédule, et la peine qu’il lit dans les yeux de Cas lui paraît si sincère qu’il sent son cœur se briser. 

« Mais… non, enfin, Cas, pourquoi ? 

-Eh bien… Je ne te suis plus utile, maintenant. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je ne peux plus t’aider, ni te protéger, tu n’as plus aucune raison de me garder avec toi… Tu ne veux même plus rester dans la même pièce que moi, j’ai compris, tu sais… Je ne t’en veux pas, c’est normal… Je comprends… » 

Les yeux de Cas se voilent de larmes et soudain, sa prise sur les bras de Dean se relâche légèrement. Comme s’il essayait se faire comprendre à Dean qu’il le laissait l’abandonner. Comment Cas peut-il penser une chose pareille ? Cela paraît surréaliste, grotesque, mais Dean n’a toujours pas lâché le regard de Cas, et ce qu’il y lit lui fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Alors il ne réfléchit pas et serre fermement Cas contre lui. Doucement, il le fait reculer contre le canapé, pour qu’il se rassoit, mais cette fois, il s’installe à ses côtés. Timidement, il prend l’une de ses mains dans les siennes, espérant la réchauffer et lui communiquant un peu de sa chaleur. 

« Cas, ce n’est pas ça du tout… S’il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça… Je ne vois même pas comment ça a pu te traverser l’esprit… C’est… C’est tout le contraire… C’est moi qui devrait penser tout ça, c’est moi qui le pense, d’ailleurs… C’est moi qui suis incapable de t’aider… Toi, tu m’as toujours protégé, et moi j’ai été incapable de le faire. Et maintenant… Je n’arrive même pas à te réchauffer et à te faire te sentir mieux… Et j’ai honte de ça, c’est pour ça que je n’arrivais pas à me tenir dans la même pièce que toi… Je suis désolé, Cas, tellement désolé, je me sens tellement coupable ! 

-Mais… Pourquoi, Dean ? demande Cas, sincèrement étonné. 

-Eh bien… C’est de ma faute tout ça… Si tu ne m’avais jamais rencontré, ça ne serait jamais arrivé… Avant que tu ne me rencontres, tu ne ressentais rien, tu ne pouvais pas être malade, tu ne pouvais pas avoir froid, tu ne pouvais pas… ». 

Dean s’interrompt, et Cas penche légèrement la tête. 

-Mais, Dean, avant que je te rencontre, je ne pouvais rien ressentir du tout. Maintenant, je sais rire, m’amuser, réfléchir par moi-même… Et surtout, Dean… Maintenant, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens plus vivant que je ne l’ai jamais été… Avant que je ne te rencontre, je n’avais pas de but, pas de motivation, pas de raison de vivre… Et maintenant, j’ai l’impression d’exister pour quelque chose : d’exister pour toi. Et si je dois mourir maintenant à cause du froid, eh bien je mourrais heureux car j’aurai eu la chance de vivre tous ces moments avec toi. Si je devais avoir le choix entre mourir maintenant, à cause de cette maladie, ou ne jamais te rencontrer, mais continuer à vivre, je choisirais de mourir sans hésiter, même dans d’atroces souffrances. 

-Ne dis pas ça, Cas, enfin ! s’indigne Dean, qui n’arrive pas à croire et à réaliser tout ce que l’ange lui dit. 

-Mais, Dean, c’est vrai, répond simplement Cas, comme si c’était une évidence. Avant que je te rencontre, je ne vivais pas vraiment, et maintenant que je te connais, imaginer vivre sans toi ne présente aucun intérêt. Je ne veux pas vivre si ça signifie que je dois vivre sans toi ; ça ne servirait à rien. » 

Cas parle comme si c’était évident, comme s’il énonçait une vérité absolue, comme s’il n’avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. Et Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre, parce qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé que l’ange puisse penser tout cela. 

« Dean, ajoute Castiel, d’une voix à la fois faible, mais assurée, c’est grâce à toi si je me sens vivant… Alors je suis le plus heureux des anges de t’avoir rencontré – même si je ne sais plus si j’en suis vraiment un – alors… merci beaucoup. Et ne t’excuse jamais de m’avoir rencontré, s’il te plait… ». 

Dean ne sait toujours pas quoi répondre, les mots se brisent dans sa gorge. Il fixe toujours Cas, la gorge serrée, et l’ange plisse les yeux. 

« Mais, Dean, s’il te plait, ne pleure pas… ». 

Et Dean ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il pleurait. Il remarque alors que la main de Cas est un peu plus chaude entre ses mains, et il la presse légèrement. Cas lève lentement son autre main vers son visage, et il pose sa main sur sa joue, comme s’il pouvait toujours guérir Dean d’un simple toucher. Dean ne sait pas s’il frissonne parce que la main est froide, ou parce que c’est la main de Cas, si douce. C’est le monde à l’envers : c’est Dean qui devrait être en train de réconforter Castiel, et pas l’inverse ! 

« Eh, Cas… Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, okay ? » 

Cas hoche doucement la tête, et Dean attrape une des couvertures, qu’il pose sur ses genoux et ceux de Cas. Puis il se saisit de la deuxième, et l’enroule entre l’ange et lui. Il pose l’une de ses mains derrière les épaules de Cas, et l’attire à lui ; la tête de l’ange se pose sur son épaule, contre son cou, et Dean sent que Cas se détend enfin. 

« Et juste pour que ce soit clair : je n’ai jamais voulu que tu partes, d’accord ? Tu vas rester ici avec moi, et Sam va trouver une solution, et tu ne vas plus jamais me quitter. Et on sera à égalité, et on se protégera l’un l’autre, d’accord ? Je t’apprendrais à utiliser des pistolets, et à devenir un vrai chasseur. Et tu ne partiras jamais sans moi, d’accord ? ». 

Cas hoche faiblement la tête, un léger sourire étire son visage et il ferme les yeux. Une fois qu’il est sûr que l’ange est complètement endormi, il s’autorise enfin à respirer normalement, et à poser sa tête contre celle de Cas ; il lui semble même qu’à présent, il a un peu moins froid. Alors, Dean est soulagé et à son tour, il esquisse un léger sourire.


End file.
